Behind The Smile
by motleyFNprincess619
Summary: Two Women Enter The World Of Wrestling. Both Belong To Two Very Well Known Families Within The Business. Live For The Moment  Hardyz and The Billion Dollar McMahons. What Will Happen When The Two Join Forces And Walk The Grounds Of WWE. R&R Please
1. The Intro's

Title: Behind The Smile  
Author: JenJen N' AbbyLee619  
Series: who knows  
Ratings: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Any of the WWE superstars  
Summary: An introduction to the characters  
Note: Both of us wrote our part in 1st POV. In mine (AbbyLe619) I started as third and went in 1st, kind of like in the mind of Ashley.

Behind The Smile chp1  
Secrets, everybody has one, Jefferson had a mistress. The Kennedy men had Marilyn Monroe, and they thought she was their best-kept one. Now I promise my secret is nothing along those lines. Although, I once used that argument to tick off a teacher of mine. Why should I reveal my secrets? I do not think I could handle the looks of Pity if I did. 

No one in this town really knows where I came from. They just know that one day the Hardy's left to go to a family reunion and came back with a small seven year old girl. Quiet, Shy, and a bookworm this small town had seen that little girl grow into what I am today, 5'6" brown hair with blue streaks, blue eyes and a penchant for the extreme. But, I guess I really should explain how I got here. 

I was the mistake according to my "Dad," my brother was a football player and my sister a cheerleader and dancer. He felt he had the perfect little family unit and that any "addition" would be a mistake. He might have taken it better if I was even a little bit like my sister, however instead of cheerleading and ballet, I was into soccer, martial arts, and music.

Unlike my "Dad" Mom was supportive and took me to everything I wanted to do. We never told My "Dad" about anything other than the music though. However, after awhile, we even quit telling him about that, because no matter what I did, it always seemed to make him angry. I remember hiding under my bed and in my toy box on more than one occasion, I remember the time I stood up to him, otherwise known as the Family reunion. My new Dad and brothers were there and they heard him yelling at me, and saw him slap me. 

Mom was the first thing I saw after he slapped me, she had her mouth set into one of those tight lines. She knew I needed to stand up to him, but that I would not do it without her permission, so she just nodded her head to show that it was all right.

I grabbed "Dad's" wrist as he attempted to slap me again, and flipped him over. That's when my siblings got involved and while my sister checked on "Dad", my brother tackled me to the ground. 

I don't really remember what happened for awhile, the next thing I really remember was Matt and Jeff going after my brother while Dad picked me up and after pulling Matt and Jeff off and took us outside. I knew my face was red from the slap and I also knew he could feel the whelps on my back from the "spanking" I had gotten that I had gotten that morning since I was singing in the shower. I may have been seven, but I was not stupid. I always had my nose stuck in a book. That was yet another thing that ticked him off, I was the youngest, but I knew things from reading that both my brother and sister had no clue.

I don't really know what happened to Mom, she agreed to letting my new Dad adopt me, and actually called and sent letters for awhile, then they just stopped. I think "Dad" had something to do with that too.

Crap! What was that, I looked up and saw Matt standing next to his car. "Matthew Moore Hardy, lay off that horn!" Matt just walked up and laid his arm around me. "Come on little bit, you and Jeff have to be at the airport in an hour." I walked back to the car thinking about the changes I had gone through, from Jennifer Marie Charles, to Jen Hardy the Queen of Extreme.

x.x.x.  
You could watch people walk by you and never think that you might have a connection. The blonde passing you might have the same history as you but you wouldn't think that because the way she looks to the eye. The group outside the hangout spot with bloodshot eyes could be doing the same things you did, for the same reasons. But as you pass the people in the everyday life, you hardly notice because there's nothing there. Only time of notice, when you see something you like; but only a brief time of recognition. Life's has it twists and surprises; everybody has that to look forward too.

Standing there looking at the busy street, the young girl observed as she leaned against the window of a huge department store. She looked over to the entrance and saw a group of girls walk out with bags in hand. She shakes her head as they walk by. Typical rich girls. They probably think she doesn't belong in that area. Only because she doesn't dress the same as them. She doesn't like to dress the way they do. She chooses not to. She'd rather feel comfortable and free then limited and worry about ruining her outfit.

"Got a light?" a guy approached her dressed in a business suit.

"Sorry, don't smoke." She replied as she took a quick look at him.

"Looks like you do." He said as he walked away.

She smiled as he walked away with hands in the air complaining. She finally pushed herself away from the building and crossed the street. Today was going to be a whole new day. Possibly a new path in life. She's had a rocky one so far. But when it all came down to it, she had a few people to thank. More like a whole company, her family. If she had never met them, who knew where she would be right now. Could be on the streets hustling, selling, and dealing. Not where she is now, not where she is headed now. If it wasn't for them, she most likely would have not been interested in this profession. She watched it, but never did have the interest in pursuing the dream so many have. But unlike those who dream of the day, she is living it. She was able to make it in the company considering who she was. Surprisingly, keeping it from her best friend who is also in the company. It's been a few months since she has seen him, or talked to him. She was excited.

"Shit!" She looked at her cell. She started to walk fast but then started to run down the street. Her days walk went longer then expected. She got to the hotel and ran to the elevator. She waited for the doors to open, got in, pushed eight and waited. She was breathing fast from her run but was clam. She watched the the numbers change from five, six, seven, eight and she ran out the door after it hit eight. As she got to her hotel door, she opened the door and walked in and grabbed her duffle bag.

I would be the one they called "rebel". I have an older brother and I would say he was the only one there for me. Actually, that would be saying it nicely. Only when he wanted to get his frustration out he would stick up for me against anybody. If anything, I fought with him just as much as the next person. Teachers actually thought I would be a killer or something. I didn't get much support from them either. All I had were the druggies and alcoholics. Naturally, drugs and alcohol became my friend too. I never had much ambition or goals, unless it was to knock somebody out. Age thirteen I was kicked out of my home and moved in with Jack Donovan, party house all day, all week. I dropped out of high school before I could even start. Your typical bad ass. I hated everybody and could careless. I was abused as a child until I was kicked out. Why? I started to stick up to my parents. For the longest time I took the beatings. I got sick of it and started to fight back. My brother was with them too. Out of us two, he was the good child. He liked working on things so he was the handy man. But, he was a high school drop out. My father got him the mechanic job without the diploma. In school that's all he did. Anything to do with the hands, metalwork, woodworks, art. Both of us were the creative ones. He was lucky to land the job. That Billy Bob's Gas was in desperate need of a skilled person like my brother. Me? "Sir, is this your daughter?" is what you would hear on a daily bases from the authorities. I would say either the police station or court was my second home. More like my home. It felt more home then my own.

I was natural at seeing the martial arts and what not on TV. You can say I'm self-taught. For some reason I would always fix it and maybe sometimes look at the instructions after. I've only completed maybe a whole two books in my lifetime. I guess you can say I am a visual learning with the capability of working with my surroundings. An adaptable personality. Only, my appearance makes me stand out. A rock-punk cross thug. Nose pierced, tongue pierced, multiple piercings on the ears, natural black hair but with red and pink streaks, dark eyes. But lets leave some explaining for later.

Teachers would ask were the bruises came from. When I got to elementary I would literally tell them to fuck off and that it was my problem to deal with. I started smoking when I was ten, marijuana at the age of twelve. When I did start to go to school regularly after I dropped out I was actually advanced. Surprising isn't it. I did read a lot but only when it was required. Like I said, only two books I have completed for my own reading pleasures. Trust me; I did get bored of the everyday party life. Doesn't mean I stopped. Until I met the McMahons. I admit, at first I was hesitate about them caring. I was so used to people acting like they do and just turn their backs on me. I kind of pushed them away. We were at an event held in Edmonton. My uncle Adam brought my parents and my brother and I, my uncle Adam always did spoil us. We were walking the backstage before the show since my uncle does have connections when it started. Keep in mind, my uncle loves his sister [my mother and just like them, I was just an extra to him. Well, while walking around and meeting with the superstars, I wondered off as usual. I was just around the corner from the meet and greet that was happening, when they sent my brother to find me. He walked back down the hall from where we just finished walking to find me around the corner looking at the paintings on the wall. He stood by me and told me to get a move on. I glared at him and told him I will only be a second. Well, a second wasn't good enough. He yanked my arm with a harsh force as he gripped real hard. I could feel his nails dig in my skin. I yanked away and looked at him with narrow eyes. "What the fuck! There is not need to dig your women nails in to me." And I started to walk towards the meet and greet. A few steps later I was greeted myself with a blow to the back of the head. I was knocked to the ground and I was kicked in the stomach by his steeled toe shoes. I managed to grab his ankle and I rolled away from him where he came down to the floor. He was on the other side of me now and I let go of his ankle and quickly crawled on top of him. I had one knee on the ground and one foot to the ground as I started to throw punches at him. I soon felt somebody pull me off after I punched him a few times. I was thrown to the wall and was punched in the ribs by my father. I hovered over and held my stomach area that was previously kicked by my brother. He then pushed me against the wall once more and placed his arm against my throat area. He looked at me with his angry eyes. "What did I say about hitting your brother?" He said with his teeth grinding. I looked at him and spit some blood at him. Little did I know, I had internal bleeding. Well, lets keep it short, I didn't leave Edmonton with my family.

They were kicked out and Vince had the medical team take a look at me. Questions were asked. After it all I told them "I will live." And I was on my way out the arena when I was stopped by Shane who asked where I was going. I told him I was going back to the hotel. Well, I'll just say I didn't make it. Well, I was fourteen at the time. A new start in life. I just turned fifteen when I was "reborn" as they would say. From Abigail Brown to Abigail McMahon. I felt like a new person. Keep in mind though, sealed wounds can be re-opened. I still have the horrible memories of my past. I still have that inside of me. And there are pieces I have not yet told.


	2. TNA Jen

_AN:_ _Okay, We Are Takin' Turns Doing The Chapters. This One Is Jen's Flashback Of TNA_

I groaned as I stepped off the plane and into the Florida Sun. "Jeff you're going to be in so much trouble." My brothers being the sweethearts they are, decided to wait until the last possible moment before telling me to have fun at TNA they were heading off to Raw and Smackdown. So now I have to manage getting to the impact zone in school traffic, and would you believe I've never ever driven in a big city like Orlando. I grabbed the first of my bags off the carousel all the while cussing my brothers and dreaming up revenge. I started rolling my eyes as it seemed like 20 minutes before my second bag started its slow move to where I was standing.

"I'll take that." I spun around in shock as a familiar hand reached out and grabbed my bag. "Umm excuse me sir but I'm afraid…Chris!!!" I threw my arms up around his neck. "Christopher Daniels, what are you doing here?" Chris picked me up as I protested while he grabbed my second bag. "I'm picking you up literally at the airport, especially since Jeff jumped back to the WWE." I laughed as I laid my head on his shoulder "In other words, since both of my big brothers decided it would be fun to stick my in the middle of Orlando by myself. My surrogate big brothers decided to come rescue me."

Chris set me down and then leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. "Just like when they stuck you on the roof of that barn." I smiled a little at the memory "They couldn't sit for a week." Chris cracked a grin as he opened the car door for me. "How long do you think it will be this time?" I smirked a little "Dunno Dad let's me get them anymore." Chris looked a little wary of my smirk, "Your going to do something aren't you." I just nodded and rubbed my hands together "Jeff's little penchant for hair dye is going to get him into trouble." Chris just shook his head at me as I started to get an evil look on my face. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know, I wanna be able to claim innocence." I grinned at him as I hopped out of the car at the building "Innocence isn't always fun." Chris shook his head again, "I almost feel sorry for Jeff…almost." I laughed at him as he hefted my bags out of the car. "I can carry that myself you know." Chris reached over and ruffled my hair "You know I won't let you." I rolled my eyes at him "True, you wanna do my tryout too?"

I smacked Chris on the back of his head "Yeah, why?" Chris shook his head at me "Jen this tryout isn't what you think it's going to be." I spun around "huh" Chris nodded, "You wrestle like Jeff, and here they're wanting you to use a mix of catfights and a few moves. Your not one for pulling hair." I groaned a little "Jeff, you'd better keep your little arse moving.

Alright, let's see who my tryouts with." I walked over to the list posted for tryouts. I started to panic a little when I saw who was there. "Jen you okay? What's wrong?" I shook my head a bit "Christopher, get me out of here." Chris nodded his head How about you get ready in my locker room and tell me what's wrong." I nodded as he put a hand on the small of my back and led me down the hall "Hey AJ! I picked up a stray!" I smiled a little as I hugged him. "AJ you know better than to believe I'm a stray." AJ shook his finger at me "I can't believe that Jeff let you tryout." I groaned into his shoulder "Jeff's already in trouble, and now I have to tryout with my sister."

I slid down the wall and pounded my head into it a little bit until I felt Chris slide down on the floor next to me. "I knew I'd have to tryout with another female." Chris placed his hand behind my head. "So it comes down to you, or your cheerleader sister." AJ cringed a little "Jen they're essentially wanting a Barbie doll for this roll." I gave him a look "Huh?" AJ nodded "They want a manager and girlfriend for one of the main eventers. I banged my head on the wall a couple more times. "So essentially we have to both walk this guy down until we hurl huh." AJ laughed a little "Yep that pretty much sums it up especially since the guy they want you to work with grates on your very last nerve. I got up and pulled my black pants and blue fishnet shirt. "Joy." I grabbed my belt from Chris, "Your going to do this?" I smirked a little "In my own way."

I stood outside of Titan Towers shaking myself out of my little flashback. Thank goodness for my other surrogate big brothers Shane and Shannon, they were talking about my spectacular disaster of a TNA tryout when the McMahon's were walking by. Apparently attacking the guy you're supposed to be valeting isn't a good thing. But, in my defense the arse had it coming He should've kept his hands to himself and his mouth shut. I was told I wasn't what they wanted and my sister threw a fit over a broken nail all in all a good day. I shook my head again to clear it as I walked into the room where my tryouts would be held "Here goes nothing." I walked towards the practice ring surprised to see my two brothers standing in it.

"Matt…Jeff?" I was about to launch into them when Mr. McMahon came in and cleared his throat demanding a little attention. "Good morning everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why all three Hardy siblings are present today." I heard a few people agree as Shane stepped up beside me. "Jen Hardy is here to help put a little extreme back into the women's division." He noticed Adam making faces and goofing off in the back, "And Adam you know she can handle herself just the same as her brothers." I smirked as Adam cringed, considering he used to be best friends with my oldest brother he knew full well what I could do. He was even the guinea pig for a few of my higher impact moves. I turned my attention to the ring as I noticed my brothers get go a couple of shades paler, "Jen are we in trouble?" I folded my arms across my chest. "Jeff do you remember stranding me on the roof of the neighbor's barn?" Shane elbowed me in the ribs as he sat down "Dare I ask how that happened?" I laughed a little as I sat down in the chair next to his. "It was after a big storm, we were cleaning up and Matt and Jeff trapped me on the roof cause they got tired of picking on Shannon. Dad warmed their backsides for it." Shane started laughing as I stood up "So dad's gonna cream them huh." I laughed as he threw his arm around my shoulders. "Nope dad lets me go after them, So what's on my agenda for today." Shane smiled "Well you have a tryout with one of my sisters and Fit, after that you meet with my other sister Stephanie she's head of creative and has a storyline for you." I nodded my understanding as I watched my brothers out of the corner of my eyes. I decided watching them freak out this way was better than my plan of dying both of them blue ala 'Big Fat Lair.' "Sure just let me change into my gear real quick." Shane grinned a little, "You also have a meeting with me so we can set up your profile on the website." I smirked as I entered the changing room and came back out in my gear about ten minutes later. "You talk like I already have the job." Shane laughed again as Vince shouted "You keep both of your brothers in line don't you?" I rolled my eyes as Matt and Jeff protested. "Yeah but they're easy they know how evil I can be when it comes to revenge." I looked up to see Fit in the ring "So am I doing both at once or one at a time?" I shot Jeff a glare as he tried to but him in letting him know 'I'm still ticked at you.' Shane thought about it for a minute, "Can you handle two at once?" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek which made both of my brothers growl again. "I am a Hardy." Shane smirked at me. "Alright, just remember you asked for this, sis step up."


	3. TNA Abigail

-1"Hey!" I heard from behind me. "Who are you?"

I turned around to see a big guy walking towards me. "Dude! You look like a big teddy bear! Makes me wanna hug you." I said as I waited for him to approach me. It was true, he looked like a muscle bear.

You were able to tell he didn't know how to react to what I just said. " What are you doing back here?"

"I am here for the try-outs." I replied straight forward. I was going to say something smart back but I bit my tongue.

"You're name Miss?" He held up the clip board he had in hand.

"Uh, Abigail." I replied foolishly. I didn't give him a last name because I didn't really want to.

"Just Abigail?" He asked as he looked at the list.

"Yes." I dug beneath my shirt." I have a backstage pass." I took the pass out and let it hang from my neck. 

"Abigail M." He said as he read the name on my pass. "Well, you can continue. I just had to check."

"No problem dude." And I turned around and continued to walk the halls of TNA. A totally different atmosphere. Seems laid-back and outgoing. Not the same to what I grew to know. If anybody knew I was here, boy oh boy.

"A.M!" I literally froze in my footsteps as I heard that voice. You know, I actually thought I could do this without seeing this dufus. "What in the hell are you doing here?!"

I turned around and saw Kurt Angle. "Hey! I didn't know you were here." I tried to say all innocent.

" Abby!" He said as he came closer and hugged me.

"You know, keep low on the whole Abigail thing. A.M is good, keep it up." I did a big cheesy smile.

"Don't try to fool people, they know who you are." He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me in close to him. "It's been the talk since Jarrett let it out."  
"Great." I looked at him with disappointment.

"So what did your egotistical dad do this time to piss you off."

"What makes you think that?" I said as we started to walk.

"I know that you do stuff to piss him off if has pissed you off. And he must have really pissed you off to bring you here."

I looked at some people that were staring at us, more so me. "Just everything. He wont let me wrestle, EVEN though he knows I know." I looked at him. "You know."

Angle chuckles. "God! I missed you Abby." He pulled my head in for another hug.

"He said he wanted me too stay in the shadows. Continue doing creative writing with Steph, make-up, hair, sewing, you know, the stuff I was always doing when I am interested. You know I didn't train with all those people, including you, "I pointed at him, "for nothing. I even did some with Bret Hart without my dad knowing. The Dungeon." I did a big sigh. "He is just pissing me off right now. And he wonders why all these years I didn't hang out that much with you guys. A lot of people would kill to travel with us and all you want to do is stay here and work at that place" I quoted back to an argument we had when he tried to get me to go on a tour with him.  
He laughed again. "Well I don't know if this will be for you." He looked down at me.  
I looked up at him. "Why?"

"You know that all we have right now is Gail Kim and soon to be Jackie. Miss Jackie is on leave and well, until they have more women they are only looking for valets. Kind of like Ms. Traci, So Cal Val, Christy. Eye candy."

I stopped and looked at him with the "are you serious" look. He took his arm away from my neck. "And well, Abby, you are not that type of girl. Your school record would agree with me and some other stuff." He smirked. "You are a rebel, not a girly girly."

I looked at two people walking by us. Christopher Daniels and some girl he was talking with. "Thanks." I said as I started to walk again.

"You know what I mean." He said as we came up to the sheet that listed the try-outs.

I snapped out of my daze as I was holding the chip in the dip. "Did you hear what I said?" I looked to my left to see my sister, Stephanie.

"Ya, I think that chip has too much dip now." Carlito nudged me on my right.  
Stephanie smiled. "You were day dreaming for awhile Abby. I was talking away to you before I noticed you were out of it."

I took a bite of the soaked dip chip. "Flashbacks." I smiled big where you can see my teeth. "Ewe, advice, don't leave your chip in the dip too long."

Stephanie and Carlito laughed. "Try an apple, it will help." He held out an apple to me.

"So old." I shook my head and laughed as he looked at me with his funny frown.  
"Well, as I was saying when you weren't listening, Shane is with a new girl, you are to do a try-out with her and later we are going to do her page for the website." She reinformed me.

"Well, if she is already hired why am I doin' a try-out with her?" I said as we started to walk away.

"Just to see what she can do and willing to do. You know, the usual. We are bringing her in to be with Jeff and Matt." She said as she took a drink of her water.

"So the Hardyz are going to re-unit for sure. No more matches here, matches there." I looked at her since the creative team decided to have them stay as singles.

"No." She looked at me and put her arm through mine. "I am so glad you have decided to get more involved."

For years I have stayed in the wind. I did some training here and there, I was able to wrestle but my parents didn't want me too. So, I picked up more training, martial arts, kung-fu, self-defence. You know, anything that can hurt people. I also worked in different places, unlike my siblings who didn't have to work even if they wanted to. I worked in small places like, local diners, convenient stores, grocery stores, laundry mat, book stores, even some DJ gigs. I did almost everything there was to do. Too be honest, I wanted nothing to do with WWE. I'd rather just watch it. But I guess I couldn't ignore the fact that it is part of my life.

"By the way, she is a Hardy herself, she is their younger sister." Stephanie announced as we got closer the curtains.

"Fun." I said as we started to walk up the stairs.

I am a huge fan of the Hardyz, but like I said, I never really hung out backstage. When I did, I was helping out where I can, too busy to interact. Only the lucky ones were able to. I chuckled to myself.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh." I looked at her. "Nothing."


	4. Welcome Jen

_AN: Jen continues to play with her brothers._

Jen smirked as both of her brothers protested at her wrestling another female and the trainer at the same time. "Oh Good Lord, the way you to act you would think I had never seen a ring before. Shan a little help?"

Everyone started laughing as Shannon dumped some water on Matt and Jeff to distract them. I started warming up a little as they sputtered and went looking for towels to dry off. "Thanks Shan."

I nodded to Shane as he jumped up on the apron "Triple threat or two on one?" Shane climbed through the ropes. "Two on one and I'm going to act as referee." I gave Shane a quick nod in understanding as I watched the two people across from me decide who was going to start off. I grinned as I saw the female walk towards me and give Shane the signal that they were ready. I looked her up and down as we circled each other a little bit. "You look familiar." She grinned at me as she threw a punch. "TNA, we met at the tryouts to valet the jerk." I thought back for a second as I went to take her legs out from under her. "Did you know they were placing bets on us?" She smirked as I ducked under her clothesline. "Really what was the bet?" I laughed a little as I jumped up to put my boot into her chest "If we were gonna kick his ass or not." She groaned as I connected and let her tag in Fit. Fit and I traded shots for a bit and my martial arts training started showing through. Fit grinned at me as he went for my arms to put me in a submission. I slid down and tied his legs up with mine. I heard some of the girls gasp as I started to go for a submission, and

Abigail jumped in to see how I would do in a two on one situation. I actually handled it real well, until my brothers both got back and decided that they felt the need to interfere on my behalf. Abigail and I both had the same thought as we went and pulled down the top rope as Matt and Jeff went sailing over it and to the floor.

Shane called for the bell as I stood there and shook my head at them. Shane laughed as he came up behind me and whispered his idea into my ear. I smirked as I spun around and flung my arms around his neck. I whispered back. "I love it, but we have to run it by Stephanie first." Shane grinned and kissed me on the nose, then said aloud for everyone to hear "Well Jen Hardy, welcome to the WWE."

I stuck my tongue out at my brothers who were both protesting loudly as we all hopped out of the ring and walked over to Stephanie. Shane quickly explained the basics of his plan. Stephanie smirked and shook her head "It'll be a lot of adlib." she said as we were all walking down the hall towards her office. I just laughed at her as we all sat down. "Well, I think your gonna like his idea better than mine." Stephanie put her head in her hands "I'm almost afraid to ask this but…" I cut her off "Think Viva La Bam." Stephanie nodded in thought for a couple "We could combine both of the ideas." Stephanie sat up the story where I came into the WWE as a prankster and then Shane develops an interest in me as Abigail takes me under her wing. "But who to target…Matt and Jeff obviously." Shane leaned back on the couch and pulled me down so that my head was under his chin. "And Adam also, you may be ticked at your brothers, but still." I nodded against his chest, deciding not to fight since I'd have to get used to touching him like this for the storyline to work. I spoke up from my little nest that was between Shane and the back of the couch. "What about DX after I team up with Abigail and Shane?" Stephanie grinned at me, "Perfect, but their all guys we need a girl."

We all froze hearing a loud shriek outside the door. "Melina" Abigail laughed wait until we team up for that one I want in on it." Stephanie laughed as she mapped it out, "We'll start a feud between one of you and Melina. Then have her attack the other and build the team from there." Shane nodded as he jumped up and pulled me off the couch. "Now then if you'll excuse us we have a webpage to build." I laughed a little at his antics as we walked out of the office to Stephanie yelling after us to behave, just in time for Matt and Jeff to come around the corner and hear. Shane slid his hand down my back, "Who said something that was so much fun was trouble?" I jumped as he slid his hand down to my ass pushing it as far as he could in front of my brothers. I decided that if he wanted to push I could to, so I turned and ground my leg between his. "But, Stephanie I thought you said I could play with him?" Stephanie bit her lip totally exasperated with the two of us until she spotted our observers. "Fine" She replied eventually "Just don't hurt him." I gasped as Shane pulled me so I was flush against him, and then realizing what he was up to I smirked and slammed my lips against his. Matt and Jeff growled as I jumped up placing my legs around his waist so he could carry me down the hall. Stephanie watched for a minute shaking her head before she turned and closed her office door, leaving Matt and Jeff standing in the hall wondering what exactly their little sister had planed.


	5. Sibling Love

Stephanie looked at me as she shook her head. She smiled and chuckled. "What?" I asked curiously as my sister sat at her desk.

"That's your brother you know that." She pointed the pen she held in her hand at the door.

I stood up as I looked at her worried. "Okay." I started to make my way to the door. "Steph, this is a door." I had my hand rested on the door knob.

She laughed. "You go and keep and eye on your brother."

"He was yours first." I scrunched my face and smiled as I closed the door.

"No she is your sister." Matt said as he pointed to Jeff.

"No way man, she is yours." He protested.

"She's both of yours." I interrupted as I looked at them shift towards me.

"You better keep and eye on your brother." Matt said looking at me serious.

"Jeez, why is everybody telling me too watch him, he is thirty-one I am pretty sure he can watch himself. Plus I gave him to Steph." I said as pointed over my shoulder.

"That's a door." Jeff replied

I chuckled. "Really, I didn't know that." And I walked passed them.

"So, you're the infamous Abigail McMahon." Matt said as he walked to the left of me.

"Depends what I am infamous about. " I looked behind me and frowned as I looked at him as we continued to walk. "I am pretty sure I left you guys behind."

"Well," Jeff started wrapped his arm around my neck. "A lot of us were wondering why you would want nothing to do with the company."

"There are millions that dream of being in your position. Of being a McMahon and in power of the company and here you are rejecting the fact." Finished Matt.

I looked at Jeff in the corner of my eye as Matt finished. "I guess I am used of just living on the streets and doing things on my own."

"That simple." Matt whipped his head towards me like I offended him

"That simple." I replied as I looked at Jeff. "Can I help you with something?"

"You could of at least came and hung out. I mean some of us have been in this business for quite some time and all we got was a glimpse and stories." He answered as he ignored my question.

"Well if people wanted to know me that bad, it isn't that hard to find me." I paused for a second. "But I think you guys have bigger worries." They both looked at me. "Your sister. She obviously has something up her sleeve."

"We know." The both look at each others. "And since your brother has no problem in assisting her." Both of their eyes gleam as a sadistic smile grows across their face. Sexy I might add.

"Nah uh." I shook my hand. "I am not helping you guys." I pointed my finger at Matt. "I am not going to be apart of no ones games." I shrugged Jeff's arm off of me as I took few steps and turned to face them.

" A.M!" I heard from behind Matt and Jeff. "Your brother needs to see you about Jen's webpage." Informed Shawn Michaels as he caught up to us.

"My brother has a name." I said as I walked between the Hardys and towards Shawn.

"I know." He said as he wrapped his arm around me. Why are people feel the need of doing this? Why? But I will say it is keeping me warm. "He just asked me to get his little sister as I happened to walk by." He backed himself up.

"I do have a cell phone."

After we had a debatable argument on the webpage, the three of us sat there. All we had to do was get some pictures of her debut to start off her gallery and her page published. Both my brother and Jennifer were by the table side by side as they were talking over some ideas. I was looking at the new WWE magazine. As I was looking at a page it hit me, my brother is trying to get at me for the little stint I did a few weeks ago. Long story short. My gay friend and I played boyfriend and girlfriend since it pissed my brother off. It started when I jumped town to go to a gay fashion show with him. He was very mad. A few days ago after playing the card for sometime just cause I wanted to play around with him, we finally told him he was gay. Admit it, it was hilarious. I chuckled to myself as I lowered the magazine a bit to see my brother lower his hand on Jennifer's thigh. She smiled as she looked in the corner of her eye. She leaned in as she softly kissed him. I moved myself to where I was now laying on the couch. I slightly smirked as I continue to look at the magazine. I could hear them still smooching as the door opened. I looked up and saw Jeff and Matt. "We just came to see how…" They stopped and growled as they saw Shane and Jennifer. They walked towards me as they kept their eyes in their sister. Jeff looked down at me and I winked. If my brother wants to play games, I can play too. Jeff smiled as he etched an eyebrow and tilt his head. I knew what he meant and I nodded in agreement. Matt sat in the arm chair beside the couch as Jeff motioned his hand for me to get up. I pulled myself up and he got behind me and pulled me down towards him. He wrapped his arm around me as he placed his head by mine.

"Why can't he just sit beside you?" Shane said in a firm tone.

"Because I don't want to move." I shot back at him as I kept my eye on the page.

I quickly glanced over and saw he did his 'I disapprove' look. I felt Jeff's hand slide across my stomach more as he crossed his arms. We continued to flip through pages when I saw a flash. I dropped the magazine against my knee that was pulled close to me and saw Matt took a picture. "See, you have you knees bent. Jeff could have sat there."

"Could of but he isn't."

"Jeff, Abigail." Matt said as he held the camera towards us. Jeff did his guns with his right hand as I stuck up my middle finger with my left with a gangster pose. "One more pic for MySpace." He said as he was looking at it.

"I have a MySpace. Don't think you are on it though." I brought the magazine back up. "Find Alex Shelly or So Cal Val or…" I stopped myself as I realized the names that were coming out my mouth. "Shelly. Ya, find Shelly aka Ariel and you will find me." I could feel all eyes on me.

"What are my children up to?" The attention shifted as Vince's voice was heard. "Well." He said as he saw the room. Everybody got up on their feet like we just got caught skipping class. He slightly cleared his throat as he adjusted his tie. "Abigail, a word please." I threw the magazine down and walked towards him as he stood in the doorway. I didn't even say a word. I followed his hand as he stretched it out of the door. I turned around as he etched an eyebrow and cleared his throat once more. "I think you two have a show to prepare for." he looked at Matt and Jeff.

"Yes." The both replied.

He then looked at Shane and Jennifer. I chuckled to myself as it seemed like we were caught having a party and I was the instigator. But if it were, it wouldn't be the first time. "Lets go." My dad started to walk as I didn't say anything but followed. I turned around when I heard the door close. Matt, Jeff, Jennifer and Shane made their way in the opposite direction. I looked at my dad and saw a slight smirk as he only moved his eyes on me. I frowned as I saw him and wondered what was in his head.


	6. Debut?

_AN: This is where it is suppose to be the three hour specila for Vince McMahon  
_  
I slid my hand into Shane's as we walked down the hall. I was quiet for a bit content to just hold hands and walk. My brothers though got irritated by this more than us kissing. Shane must have heard my brothers growl or just noticed it when I cuddled closer. "Hey Jen? I looked up at him as he got a massive grin on his face. "Wanna watch at the gorilla with me?" I nodded and kissed his cheek "And will I be seeing the one and only Shane O'Mac do his thing." Stephanie ran up and grabbed my arm just as Shane was going for a kiss and started pulling me down the hall. "Jen! Dad flipped the script, your debuting tonight."

I let myself get drug towards the diva's locker room as Shane tried to hold off my brothers. Stephanie shut the door as I set my bag on the bench. "What's up Stephanie?" I questioned seeing her wtf look "Two questions, one why do you keep your bag with you, and two how did you find a storyline that dad would let Abigail do?" I laughed as I pulled my hair ties and make up out "One; the last time my brothers and wrestling were in the same sentence I had a bag full of slime. As for two, Other than the Melina thing, the short term is more of a prank war than matches." Stephanie sighed as I started to pull up the blue streaks to curl the hair underneath. "What's wrong?" "He wants you to prank one of the guys." I nodded in thought for a second. "Okay I've got it, wanna help?" Stephanie saw the gleam in my eyes "Who are you gonna go after." I rolled my eyes a little. "Adam, what better way to say there's a new Hardy sibling in town." Stephanie nodded "That makes sense, but I can't be in on the prank." I nodded, "Just put a montage of him together and write out a quick how great I am speech. I'll do the rest." I started rummaging through my cd case "Here, play track three during the clips." Stephanie grinned "Do I wanna know?" I smirked back. "It's a hold over from my babysitter days."

Stephanie laughed "Any specific clips you want?" "Yep the ones from the live sex celebration." Stephanie doubled over laughing at me. "this will hurt worse since you used to date." I grinned. "Who better to know about shrinkage then." Stephanie was laughing at me as the door flew open and Abigail ran in. Stephanie and I both set up "Abigail what's wrong?" She just looked up at us with tears in her eyes. "It's Chris."


	7. Oh Chris

_AN: I don't care what people say, he will always be in my books_

Stephanie looked at me with concern. "What about Chris sweetie." She said as she pulled me into her and hugged me.

"Dad wants everybody to gather in the ring." I managed to say between sobs as I buried my face into Stephanie's shoulders.

"Okay." She said as she started to rub my back. "Just calm down." She looks at Jen. "How about you head to the ring and let everybody know we will be right there.

"Okay." Jen said as she was concerned as well. She made her way out the door and down the hall. As she made her way down the ramp the eyes shifted. "Where are Abigail and Steph?" Asked Vince.

"They are on their way." She informed them. Vince nodded his head as she made her way to her brothers. All superstars and staff were in attendance. Some were in tears like me. She looks at her brothers with question and they shrugged with no idea.

Not too long after, I and Stephanie came walking down. Stephanie was now had tears running down as you can see she was trying to hold herself. We got in the ring and stood by our father and brother. My dad and Shane comforted us. I still had tears streaming. Got worst every time I thought about it. Both Stephanie and Shane held me as my father started. "Ladies and gentlemen. You are all probably wondering why I have gathered you all here today." He paused as a lump built. "We have been informed that Chris Benoit and his family, Nancy and Daniel, have been found dead." He stopped. You can hear the shock in the arena. You can hear it hit hard. "And as a result, tonight's episode of Raw will be cancelled and dedicated to Chris Benoit. All of you will be given the night off." He said as his words trailed. "You are all dismissed."  
Vince attended me, Shane and Stephanie. I guess it was quite obvious it is hitting me hard. "C'mon, let's get her out of here." Said my father as he directed us out of the ring. Everybody sat in their sits soaking in the news of what Vince just said. Some were sobbing hard. Us McMahons were the first to leave.

We go to the back in my dad's office. The focus was on me, I was taking it hard. Shane was holding me as my dad and sister talked. I heard Shane agree and I pulled from Shane and looked at them. "Shane is going to take you to the hotel. We have set up the orientation room so everybody can mourn with each others. Me and Steph are going to be staying her as we do the tribute show." Vince pulled me in for a hug.  
As we pulled up to the hotel I was dazed. I had stopped crying for the time being. I didn't even notice we had stopped. I looked over slowly at my brother as he had the door opened and gently grabbed hold of my arm. I got out and he wrapped his arm around my neck as we walked towards the orientation room. Everybody was in there. I guess it is a time we need each others.

"Hey A.M" My uncle Shawn came up to me as he hugged me. I took a deep sigh as he held me tight.

"Abby" I heard Chavo's crying voice. I looked at him and I felt the tears again. I swung my arms around him as I cried once again. We both held each others as we let it out.

I was close to Chris. Took a long time. He was to himself kind of guy and never let that much people in. After I threw a huge ass party when I was sixteen, my mom and dad sent me to stay with Chris. It was pointless for them to force discipline because they were never home. Chris had the weekend off and offered to take me. It was a hard ass week. No phone unless it was to my parents, no TV, only if it was wrestling, curfew was ten if I ever did go out. But we bonded. I helped Nancy out with the house, hung out with Daniel, and I and Chris got close. My uncle Chris. Since then we became close. But just like Eddie, once I got really close, they left me. Maybe I am cursed.

After being with my uncle Chavo he had to go and do a video tribute. I stood there holding the dog tag Chris had made just for me. It was suppose to be for my birthday in September. It came with diamond ring. He, Nancy and Daniel had picked it out. Gave it to me just two weekends ago when I stayed at their place. The last thing he said to me was that he was proud of me on how far I have come and that he loved me. Decided to give me the present early. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard a soft southern accent. I didn't realize that I had dazed out again was standing by myself with my arms crossed. I chewed my lower lip as I tried to hold the tears again. I can see he had been crying as well. I saw my brother with Jen and Matt. I looked back at Jeff and flung myself at him. He quickly wrapped his arms around me as he comforted me as I let it all out. All I needed was somebody to just hold me. Times like these I wish my brother-in-law was here. He always knows how to calm me down and well, how to piss me off too. I guess you got to know how to calm the fire if you start it. Another person, Kurt Angle. But having Jeff hold me was actually soothing, he has that calming vibe. Like everything is going to be alright. To my surprise he lifted me up and carried me towards a wall. He slid down with me still in his arms. I just closed my eyes as he held me and ran his hands through my hair. Just when I felt like I could sleep I heard John Cena. "What are you guys doing here?"

"This room is off limits to you guys." I heard my brother Shane.

I turned my head towards the door and saw Kurt Angle and Jason Reso. I shot up and went running towards them. "We are only here to see Abby." Kurt said as he spotted me running towards them.

I jumped on to him as my arms flung around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Uncle, what are you doing here?" I asked as I started to cry again.

"We heard about Chris as we were here doing an autograph session. We wanted to check in on you. I know how close you were to Chris." He said as he stroked my hair. I let my legs down and looked at Jason. I was close to him as well. Closer then Adam. I and Adam never did get along.

"How you holding?" He asked as he now held me. I just sniffled as I felt happy to see them.

"I've had better days." I said as pulled away. "You know, just two weeks ago I was at his place with all of them. Laughing, joking, all that stuff. He gave me my birthday present early and now I am here all cried out because my uncle Chris is gone." I said as Kurt hugged me again. "I am glad to see you guys."

"We wanted to check in on you before we go catch out flight." Jason said as he hugged me good bye. I gave Kurt one last hug before they left out the door.

I walked up to my brother, Jeff, Matt, Jen, Shawn, Ric Flair, Cena, and Melina. "Hey." I said as I looked at my brother for attention. "I am gunna go up to the hotel." By now everybody had seem to calm now. Eyes were drying. But it is only the beginning.


End file.
